Iron Fic: Nymphadora Tonks
by The Chairman
Summary: Contestants had 24 hours to write 1500 words using Nymphadora Tonks as their secret ingredient.
1. Tonks and the Teacake of Camelot

Nymphadora Tonks and the Teacake of Camelot

"Would you relax?" Ginny asked gently, squeezing Tonks's hand. "We're supposed to be on vacation!"

"I know, I know," Tonks said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I have trouble turning it off."

"I know. Hence the vacation."

It had been two and a half years since the Final Battle, and Tonks was still operating on high alert for the most part. It was understandable, the two biggest blood traitor families coming together due to their daughters' marriage? Bound to be a target for the, admittedly few, Death Eaters and sympathizers who got away. Still, things were winding down. After a grueling case that had taken Tonks to the US for a month, Ginny had put her foot down and insisted that they finally take their honeymoon.

So, here they were, walking hand in hand up the steps of an enormous castle in Wales. Tonks held the door open for Ginny and followed her into the cavernous front hall, looking around uneasily. She wasn't the greatest with surprises, and Ginny had kept her in the dark almost completely about their weekend getaway. The only things that she'd been able to coax from the younger witch were that that she'd need to be ready for lots of activity, and that Kingsley had suggested the place. Neither of these things did much to soothe the metamorphmagus. Still, it would be good to get away for a while, she supposed. Though the thought of leaving Harry and Seamus alone to play hell in the Auror department caused her skin to crawl whenever she thought about it….

A tall, thin man approached them with a smile. "Good morning," he said. "I am Otto Stannis, the Guest Director. And you must be Madames Nymphadora and Ginny Tonks?"

"Yes," Tonks said.

"Hi," Ginny said, waving.

"We're delighted that you've chosen to stay with us at Camelot." He shook both of their hands vigorously and nodded to the left hand hallway. "I've had your bags sent up already. If you'll follow me, I shall show you to your room."

They moved through the castle's eerily silent halls, Otto pointing out different places as they went along—banquet rooms, private dining rooms, library, etc. For some reason that she couldn't directly pinpoint, Tonks found him slightly creepy in the "Probably Harmless, but Let's Just Not Check the Basement, Okay?" sort of way. She put those thoughts from her mind, however, and resolved to have a fun weekend with her wife. Ginny would kill her if she didn't relax….

They ended up in a corner room on the third floor. It overlooked part of the garden and the lake. She could just see the lighthouse in the distance from the window.

"I do hope everything is to your liking," Otto said with a courteous bow. "If there is anything you need, feel free to ring the servants' bell, and the house elves will assist you."

At this, Tonks and Ginny shared a glance and a smile. They'd have to leave that bit from the recap when they saw Hermione.

"There is a welcome letter just there on your desk. Please read it before the evening meal. It will be served in the grand dining room at precisely six o'clock. Is there anything I can assist you with before I depart?"

"No, thank you," Ginny said, beaming.

"Have a pleasant stay," he said, bowing out of the room.

"This place is beautiful," Tonks said starting to unpack.

"It is," Ginny agreed. "And put that down. We need to read the welcome letter."

"He was serious about that?"

Ginny nodded and handed Tonks the envelope.

"What's with the look, Mrs. Tonks?" the older witch asked, smirking slightly. Ginny was looking at her expectantly, almost as if she knew some great secret that Tonks didn't. Thinking this over a bit, Tonks suspected she did. She had planned the vacation after all.

"Nothing!" Ginny chirped.

Tonks side-eyed her as she opened the letter with her wand.

_Honored Guests,_

_We are thrilled that you have joined us for a wonderous adventure_

"Adventure?"

"Keep reading!"

_Camelot has many mysteries in store for you. Some you will discover on your own, and some will be brought to your doorstep in the course of your stay. Fear not, but do remain alert and watchful. There are surprises around every corner in our fair castle._

_Sincerely, Arthur and Guinevere_

"I'm confused," Tonks said, turning to Ginny. "What have you gotten us into, Ginevra?"

"Just a fun little mystery castle, Nymphadora." Ginny opened the windows and gazed out over the lake. "Don't worry. All activities are scheduled."

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably," she said with a grin. "But I promise not to let you get eaten by any monsters. Now come on; we need to get ready for dinner."

The banquet hall was set for about five couples. Ginny and Tonks took a seat next to an older witch and her husband, who became Tonks's second favorite person in the room by leading everyone in the drinking song "No One Knows Where to Put the Troll."

By the time the soup came out, a few other people were acting oddly. She could tell that Ginny had noticed too. This must be part of the mystery, she thought as the Countess Margoletta de Snumpf blew bubbles in her soup. Her Auror brain went into overdrive, but not panic. It was a nice change of pace, and she smiled as she tried to figure out what was going on, knowing that they were in no real danger.

The courses kept coming. Next hit was Mr. Bockleby and his wife with the bruschetta, then the Constances during the spinach and walnut salad. By the time the duck was served, she'd worked it out and whispered the puzzle's answer to Ginny. The happy drops (a simple euphoria potion, she suspected) were hitting every other person, and it was going in a circle around their place settings. She sat back smugly in her chair, passing on the fifth course of strawberry salad and sweet rolls.

"What is it?" she asked Ginny noticing the woman's smirk.

"Nothing. You figured things out rather quickly, don't you think?"

Tea and cakes were served.

"Just have to think things through logically," Tonks said, taking a bite of cake.

"And remember to count," Ginny said, not touching hers.

Tonks stopped chewing. She looked around the table, down at her plate, up at Ginny, and back around again. "I don't get it," she said, taking another bite of cake. It was rather good. Just a subtle hint of lemon, not too sweet. "What have I missed?"

"Tonks, you're giggling," Ginny said affectionately.

"Am I?" Oh no, she thought. "Where'd I get it wrong? Hurry and tell me before everything goes fuzzy. I can already feel my fingers tingling."

"They started doubling up during the pesto bruschetta," Ginny explained. "You had it all sorted up until that point, though."

Tonks sniggered, trying to fight the effects of the potion. Did they get their guests tipsy at every meal, she wondered. She only wondered very briefly, however, because by that point she'd basically lost the ability to care about anything. "Right. Forgot." She burst out into loud, boisterous laughter, hair going from green, to red, to orange, to pink, to silver tipped.

"They're quite a sight," Madame Petrie said with a smile. "Let's hope they're more on their guard tomorrow. I hear they have something planned for us in the maze."

"Oh, Merlin's pants…."

"We have to find Merlin's pants in the maze?" Tonks asked.

"By George, I didn't know the old boy had lost his trousers to begin with!" Mr. Constance shouted, laughing.

"I do think we should get them to bed," Baron de Snumpf said. "My wife and I come here once a year, and it does seem that they've made the dosage a bit stronger tonight."

"Right," Ginny said.

Tonks felt a hand on her shoulder and ceased to play drums with her knife and fork. "Hmmm?"

"Up to bed," Ginny coaxed, trying not to laugh. "Come on."

"Right-o!" Tonks stood and made to follow Ginny out, but ended up successfully tripping over a chair.

"Once more, with feeling," Ginny said.

"At least you can't say I'm not relaxing!" Tonks said, finding a silver lining through the pink haze of potion induced happiness. "Wait…was that your plan on along?" She tried to give Ginny what was probably a playful glare, but only succeeded in looking mildly constipated.

"Even drugged, you're highly suspicious…." Ginny rolled her eyes as they climbed the stairs. "And no. I'm just as surprised as you are. I'd probably be in the same predicament if you hadn't told me. That will teach you to get all cocky—attractive as I find it."

"I forgot they started spiking both plates," Tonks whinged. "Mad Eye would never let me live it down…."

"Yes, well…if you figure the out tomorrow, try not to forget. It is supposed to be our honeymoon, after all, and I'd like to shag you at least once before the weekend is out. Can't do that if you keep getting into the happy potion."


	2. So You Want to Be An Auror

**So You Want to Be an Auror**

"_I was never a prefect myself. My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities … Like the ability to behave myself." – Nymphadora Tonks, chapter 9, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_April 1989_

"An Auror?"

"An Auror!" Tonks repeated proudly. She leaned back, balancing her chair on two legs.

Across the desk Professor Sprout frowned, absently brushing one flyaway lock of hair from her eyes. "Sit correctly, Nymphadora –"

"Professor," Tonks groused, dragging the word out. "It's Tonks, please?"

"Sit correctly, _Miss Tonks_, or you'll fall, and I don't believe Madam Pomfrey can handle two visits from you in one week." She rested her elbows on her desk, folding her still rather dirty hands. "Now, do you truly believe this is the course you want to pursue with your life? It's not an easy profession."

"Easy is boring. I want to do something exciting! I want to make a difference! I want to be someone! I could be good – no, I could be great!" She beamed, but there was no mistaking the gleam of determination in her bright eyes.

Sighing, Sprout selected a pamphlet from the mass on her desk and slid it across to her headstrong pupil. "The three years of training are among the hardest of post-Hogwarts options, and that's assuming you make it in. They're extremely selective. You'll need at least five N.E.W.T.s. You've no troubles in Transfiguration, your Charms and Defense are up to scratch, but you'll have to work in Herbology. And then there's Potions … You know Professor Snape only accepts Outstanding O.W.L.s."

"Then I'll have to revise more," Tonks proclaimed with a defiant toss of her head. "I can do it, Professor, honest. I truly, truly want this more than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

"You do, don't you?" Sprout considered the teenager for a moment. "I must say, this is not at all what I expected when I scheduled your Careers Advice appointment. Yes, I do believe you can – put the chair _down_, Nymphadora – bring up your marks if you want. I always said you'd do well if only you concentrated as much on your classwork as you do on gallivanting around the castle with Charlie Weasley and Amy Kendrick intent on sundry mischief and exploration. Which brings us to another issue: do you remember what I said at the beginning of the year when you asked why you weren't a prefect?"

Tonks grinned mischievously, swinging her legs. "Um, you said I lacked the ability to behave myself."

"So I did. You've spent the better part of five years up to your neck in detentions, and don't think they won't look at your disciplinary record. You have a very long road ahead of you, Miss Tonks."

"Don't worry, Professor." She lifted her chin, as serious and decisive as she ever was. Auror Tonks. There was just such a _ring_ to it. "I'll study and make better marks and I'll behave, I promise, you'll think I'm someone else. And not because I morphed again. I'm going to do this, Professor. I'm going to be an Auror."

Sprout finally gave her a slow nod, and Tonks nearly jumped out of her seat in triumph. Good thing she didn't, as she most certainly would have lost her precarious balance. "I do believe you will. You're your mother's daughter, as stubborn as any of the Blacks I've taught."

Tonks hated when people brought up her mother's family. She didn't want anything to do with that bunch of inbred nutters, never realizing the inbred comment was an indirect insult to herself. "I'm _not_ a Black," she retorted, setting her jaw in a manner that belied her words. "I'm a Tonks, and it's way better."

"I expect you'd best get used to making that distinction if you're to work in the Ministry." Professor Sprout couldn't help a smile. "Very well. So you're to be an Auror?"

Whatever affirmation Tonks had to that was lost as the chair finally gave up its two-legged dance and crashed to the ground. A groan drifted up from out of sight beyond the desk. "I'm okay."

Sprout shook her head. The future defender of wizardkind, sprawled on a stone floor.

_May 1991_

Hair, brown. Eyes, blue. Piercings, removed. Uniform, standard. She looked like a model student, not a wink or dimple out of place.

The only thing that felt out of place was Tonks herself. The girl who stared out of the mirror was a pale, anxious facsimile of the girl she normally was. Glancing at the clock, she took a steadying breath and headed out. Her classmates shouted encouragement as she left the warm and cozy confines of the Hufflepuff common room for the cold, unforgiving realm of the real world.

"Oof!"

She barely made it past the barrels that concealed the passageway before tripping and falling. Awkwardly twisting around, she kicked the offending form – a languidly sprawled Charlie Weasley.

"What are you doing out here, you prat?"

"Trying to be a good friend and walk you to your interview. Sorry I bothered." He climbed off the floor and offered her a hand, pulling Tonks up in a practiced motion that was second nature after seven years. "You look weird."

She threw him a look of annoyance. "Support, Char. Reassurance. Friendship. Comfort. Are insults included in any of that?"

"Sorry, it's only you look so … normal."

"You even manage to make that sound like an insult," she complained.

"With you, it is." He laughed when she shoved his shoulder, stumbling on the Grand Staircase.

"Come on, Charlie. I'm about to be sick. I'm wearing a bloody headband, for Merlin's sake. Give me a break."

"Alright, alright. You got this. You're a Metamorphmagus, a natural master of disguise."

She nodded.

"You were the first in N.E.W.T. Defense to cast a patronus."

She nodded again, a bit of color returning to her cheeks.

"You're Nymphadora – sorry – Tonks, a lean, mean, dark wizard-killing machine." She gave him a look. "Too much?"

"Nah, it's good. I can do this. I'm going to blow them away." She swallowed, repeating the words to herself.

"I'm sure you will," Charlie muttered. "With your dullness. Ow!"

She raised her fist again in warning. "Not. Helping. Char. I'm not dull!"

"Like that, you are. A real mate tells the truth. The only bit of color you have is your tie. It's just not you, Nym." He sniggered. "I bet even your knickers are plain."

She made a face. "As if you're ever going to find out."

"As if I'd want to." They shared a look of disgust. Snogging Charlie Weasley would be like snogging her brother. Ew.

Before she knew it, they arrived at Professor Sprout's office, where the teacher waited outside and Tonks' future waited within.

"I'll be right here," said Charlie, pulling a box of Every Flavor Beans out of his pocket.

"Are you ready, Miss Tonks?" Professor Sprout asked with a kind smile.

Tonks opened her mouth, but the butterflies in her stomach kept her from speaking. Her fate rested in the hands of three individuals just inside that very room.

"Hey, Nym!" Charlie called. "Just be yourself."

He winked, and suddenly Tonks grinned. She threw the headband on the floor, running a hand through her hair and leaving a wave of bubblegum pink in its wake. Turning the doorknob, she stepped inside and flashed the three stern officials with her brightest smile.

"Hello, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, and I'm going to be an Auror."

_September 1992_

"Wotcher!"

Tonks didn't know what was threatening about a simple greeting, but when she found the business end of Mad-Eye Moody's wand in her eyes, she decided to drop it then and there.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, girl?" he grumbled, lowering his wand.

"No, simply wanted to wish you good morning!" she chirped, following the Auror legend as he locked his office and stumped down the hall. "I was awake until three practicing the new shield technique you taught us yesterday, and I think I have it down now. I thought if you had the time, I could show you in the training room to make sure I'm doing it correctly."

"Not right now, Tonks."

Undaunted, she scrambled to keep up (for a man with a wooden leg, he moved remarkably fast). "Alright. Do you remember that book you loaned me on tracking and revealing spells? I finished it, and I think I'm ready to take my Stealth and Tracking practical again. Maybe, not now but later, you can go through it with me once more. I swear I'll get it right this time."

"I'm busy."

She nodded; of course he was. He was Alastor Moody, the best Auror in the department. "Okay, I won't take any more of your time. I'll just bring the book back, then. Do you have any more? It was fascinating. I never liked to read much as a kid, drove my mum mad, but I found if it's the right –"

"Tonks, do you ever shut up?"

"Not often, but I can." To demonstrate, she sealed her mouth of all but a blithe smile, continuing to follow his trek. Unfortunately she was so focused on Moody that she neglected to watch where she was headed, which was straight into another Auror. Apologizing profusely, she helped pick up his stack of files before giving Moody an abashed grin.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. Or eye. The magical one was always rolling. "C'mere," he growled, pulling her into an empty cubicle. "Sit down. Listen, kid, I've been doing this a long time, and the fact is some people have what it takes and some don't."

"Thanks!" she blurted before realizing what he meant. "Oh. You don't – you don't think I have it?"

"Sorry," he said in a brusque tone. "It's been a year, and it's time someone told you. You're smart enough, and no one will fault your spellwork, but no amount of natural skill at concealment can make up for abysmal tracking and nonexistent stealth. I suppose you're brave, but I don't see you being able to make the tough decisions when it comes down to it. You aren't hard enough, girl."

"But I'll practice! I'll put in as many extra hours in the training sequences as I must to pass. I can do this, Auror Moody! I know I can."

He placed a large hand on her shoulder. "No one doubts your desire, but I've yet to see a trainee make it through on pure pluck, and I've been doing this a long time. Sorry. Take the day off and give it some thought."

Tonks never remembered finding her way to Diagon Alley, but she found herself sitting outside Florean Fortescue's with a large chocolate and strawberry ice cream with nuts and whipped cream.

Was he right? All she'd wanted since she was fifteen was to become an Auror. What else could she do with her life? And the reactions! Charlie would write some sympathetic letter from Romania where he was doing what he loved, and her mum would console her but be secretly glad she couldn't pursue that dangerous path, and her ex-boyfriend Mike would get that smug look of 'I told you so.' A failure. The word tumbled over and over in her mind. A clumsy, morphing failure.

"No."

The vehemence of the word startled a nearby hopeful pigeon, but Tonks didn't notice. She was no failure. She was a Tonks, a Hufflepuff, and a Metamorphmagus, and being an Auror was what she was born to do. Her spoon was still rattling in her bowl when she took off.

She found Moody in the canteen, alone and wand-deep in a thick report.

"You're wrong, old man," she said without preamble.

He took his time looking up, giving her the once-over. Sizing her up, she realized. Finally he nodded. "Alright. Prove it."

_June 1994_

The ceremony was very long and dull and formal, the worst kind, in her opinion. Tonks squirmed like a toddler during the speeches and other nonsense, but eventually she was outfitted in the maroon robes of a proper Auror. Smothered in her parents' hugs, she spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd.

"Go on, I'll meet you back at the house," she told them, promising not to be long.

"Well, well," Mad-Eye Moody said when she approached. "Look at you."

She twirled for his benefit. "Pure pluck looks good on me, doesn't it?"

It was always hard to tell with Moody, but she thought his mouth twisted in some semblance of a smile. "Not bad. I heard you went and proved me wrong, and as that happens so rarely, I had to see it for myself."

"How's retirement?"

"Nearly the worst thing to ever happen to me, second only to you dogging my every step for two years."

She intended to reply with a witty retort, but she threw her arms around him instead, kissing his cheek. "I couldn't have done it without you, Mad-Eye."

He patted her on the back with a gruff, "That's m'girl."

Other new Aurors clamored to shake his hand, so she slipped away, headed unerringly for the bright red head. "You came!"

Charlie Weasley grinned, picking her up and spinning her around. "I wouldn't have missed this for all the dragons in Romania. Who told you pink hair matched maroon robes?"

Laughing, she punched him on the arm. Some things never changed, thank Merlin. "How long are you in England? We need to get together. You're a terrible correspondent, by the way."

"Just a few days. I arrived this morning. Mum has some big dinner planned tonight, but how about we go on a pub crawl tomorrow?"

She grinned. "London won't know what hit it. I'll Floo you."

Tonks made her way through the crowd, heading for the exit. A call made her pause near the door.

"Miss Tonks?"

She turned and gaped. "Professor Sprout? What are you doing here?"

Her old teacher, cleaner and dressed nicer than Tonks had ever seen her at Hogwarts, smiled. "I heard one of my old students had a big day. I had to see this for my own eyes. I am very proud to call you one of my Hufflepuffs, my dear."

"Thanks, Professor," Tonks replied, touched. She leaned forward to give her a warm hug, remembering that long-ago Careers Advice meeting.

"Dare I suggest you never quite discover the ability to behave yourself?" Sprout said as they embraced. "It seems to work well for you."

Tonks grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

The professor took a step back, admiring the new robes. "An Auror?"

"An Auror!" Tonks repeated proudly.


End file.
